


Come To Me

by DeadInsideBTS



Series: Falling For U [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: After Soonyoung's accident, Jihoon leaves. He won't be gone forever, but for now he needs to be somewhere that doesn't have so many painful reminders of what he lost. It doesn't quite work.100% recommend reading Falling For U before this as this is a sequel to it :)





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wouldn't stop yelling at me for the ending of Falling For U, so I had to write this.

Jihoon doesn't know how to process what happened that day in the emergency room. His emotions were all over the place. First, thinking that he'd lost the only person he'd ever said “I Love You” to. Then the relief and optimism he felt when the doctor said he made it through surgery and would be okay. And finally, when Soonyoung had woken up with amnesia, not remembering anything from the time he spent with Jihoon.

Fate was cruel, and Jihoon was bitter. But most importantly, he was heartbroken. He hadn't known Soonyoung very long. Yet it was long enough. Long enough to know that his feelings for the other ran deep. Long enough to know he much preferred to live a life that included having Soonyoung at his side.

When Jihoon had realized that Soonyoung didn't remember him, he immediately ran from the room. He demanded an explanation from the doctor, who apologized but kept repeating “it's really a miracle he's even alive.” Leaving the ER with tears filling his eyes, Jihoon ignored his friends in the waiting room. They could ask the doctor themselves, Jihoon reasoned. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Right now, Jihoon needed to be alone.

It didn't take long, once in the solitude of his apartment, for Jihoon’s panic and anguish to subside only to turn into guilt. Jihoon holed himself up in his apartment for days on end, not answering his phone, not going to work, not opening his door once to even buy groceries. He barely slept and barely ate. When he did look in the mirror, he saw someone he didn't know. His eyes were emphasized by their glossiness and the heavy dark circles underneath. His hair was greasy and unkempt. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd done laundry.

It isn't as bad anymore. Jihoon has relearned how to live a relatively normal life and appear fine again. He isn't fine though. Every time he hears laughter, all he can think of is how Soonyoung’s laughter always made him feel lighter inside. When he looks up to the stars at night he's reminded of the way Soonyoung’s eyes twinkled. It's like a slap to the face each time.

_If only he hadn't told Soonyoung how he felt. Or even if he had waited just a few minutes more. If he had been the one to cross the street instead, it wouldn't hurt as much._

Jihoon goes on an extended vacation, as he's been calling it. He let the contract on his apartment end before packing up and going back home for a while. He doesn't plan on never going back. He couldn't stay away from the city that long. His friends are there, and ultimately, Jihoon’s future is there. He's currently working for a small radio station in Busan. It's nice. His coworkers are nice. The music they let him broadcast is nice. But it isn't what he wants to be doing for the rest of his life. He's not with the people he wants to be surrounded by for the rest of his life.

He spends most of his free time writing songs. He's written a lot since the accident. The strong emotions evoked from his heartache are much easier to handle when they're on paper. If he puts how we felt-how he still feels-into lyrics, then maybe he can pretend they're just words, not the story of how he lost the thing most precious to him.

One day, he's messing around at work, on break. He plays one of his songs on his phone while eating lunch. The song perfectly captures Jihoon’s feeling for Soonyoung and their time together. He's listened to it so many times now, it almost doesn't affect him anymore. _Almost_. He's alone. His voice, both the one on the recording and his actual voice, softly croon the words he never dared say aloud to anyone else.

At least, he'd never let anyone he knows hear it. Or anyone who knows him. In other words, it's on his soundcloud. But not many people listen to him in SoundCloud, and he's never told anyone he knows about it. It's been up only a couple of weeks.

“Hey, I know this song,” his coworker, Seungkwan proclaims.

Jihoon startles, not having realized he was no longer alone. He shakes his head, “I doubt it.”

“No. I definitely do,” Seungkwan reiterates stubbornly. “I think I saw I heard it in a YouTube video.”

“What?” Jihoon says dumbly.

“Yeah. I'll find it for you,” Seungkwan says, pulling out his phone.

“B-but it's on SoundCloud, not YouTube,” Jihoon protests.

“Just give me a second. I told you, I heard it in a YouTube video,” his coworker says exasperatedly.

“Seungkwan,” Jihoon becomes more insistent, “I'm telling you that's not possible. It's _my_ song. From _my_ soundcloud. I think I'd know if it was on YouTube,” he reveals.

Seungkwan doesn't even look up from his phone when he responds. “Mhm, that's cool Jihoon. It's a good song, really. But you're an idiot and live under a rock if you haven't seen the viral video that uses your song.”

“Viral?” He questions.

Seungkwan doesn't answer, just sets his phone down in front of Jihoon. The intro plays and there's a title shown on the screen.

** PLED1S DANCE COMPANY **

It can't be…

Yet it is. There on the screen is Soonyoung. His Soonyoung, looking much better than he did the last time he saw him. And he's dancing to Jihoon’s song, to the sound of Jihoon’s voice singing their story. Or maybe it's only Jihoon’s story because Soonyoung has no idea he's a part of it. Jihoon watches the video in a trance. The way Soonyoung dances, it's hard to believe he has no idea what the song is truly about. It might sound upbeat if you're not paying attention, but the lyrics  
are Jihoon’s plea for Soonyoung to remember him, to come back to him.

  
_Come to me_  
Come to me  
To me  
You’re a tree in a deep forest  
I breathe in you  
My gratitude is so big

 _When I’m hiding under your shade_  
As you spread your branches  
You share the light  
In this warmth

 _My sadness melts_  
I want to be your comfort  
When things get hard

 _Come to me_  
You can come to me, any time  
Come to me  
Just how I leaned on you

 _Sadness disappeared like snow melting_  
My tears that lingered on your clothes  
All the times you protected me, thank you  
If it’s you, anything is ok  
So come to me

_You’re my only tree  
My heart will never change_

_When I circled around you_  
I was so happy  
Because you always looked at me

 _My sadness melts_  
I want to be your comfort  
When things get hard

 _Come to me_  
You can come to me, any time  
Come to me  
Just how I leaned on you

 _Sadness disappeared like snow melting_  
My tears that lingered on your clothes  
All the times you protected me, thank you  
If it’s you, anything is ok  
So come to me

 _Come to me_  
If only my comfort  
Could reach you

_This is all I wish for_

_Come to me_  
You can come to me, any time  
Come to me  
Just how I leaned on you

 _Each moment, my joy grows_  
Your tears that lingered on my clothes  
I’m so thankful for our times together  
If it’s you, anything is ok  
So come to me

  
Soonyoung moves fluidly as Jihoon sings out to him. As Jihoon’s lyrics relay their relationship and Jihoon begs for Soonyoung to come back to him. Maybe it's a sign. What are the odds that he would find Jihoon’s song on SoundCloud and feel compelled to choreograph a dance to it? Maybe this is Fate’s way of telling Jihoon to get his ass in gear and be the one to go back to Soonyoung.

Jihoon leaves as soon as the video ends, a curious Seungkwan calling after him. Jihoon goes all the way home before pulling out his phone. He stares at it for a long time, contemplating what he is about to do. Soonyoung got a new phone after the accident, after it was destroyed. He lost all of his contacts, pictures, and old messages. But, he still has the same number. Jihoon knows this because of some unwanted snooping Minghao and Jun took part in. And Jihoon, of course, never had it in him to delete Soonyoung’s contact from his phone. He's also never had it in him to contact the other. Until now.

**[To: Soonyoung]**

**Hi. You might not remember me, but once upon a time, we fell in love. I promise I'm not always this cheesy, but I know you appreciate cheesy romantic lines like that. Before your accident, I was a secretary at Pled1s Dance Company. One night, I nearly died from sleep deprivation and starvation, but you saved me. You dragged me out of the building and bought me noodles. It became a tradition. Every Friday, you bought me dinner. It wasn't long before our friendship developed into more than just weekly dinners between coworkers. Talking to you, being around you, became a religious experience. You brought out a side of me I hadn't known existed. You made me the best version of myself. Our time together was special to both of us. You were the first one to confess. It wasn't overly romantic or anything dramatic. It was perfect. After the accident, I made myself disappear from your life. I can't properly explain over text why I did what I did or why I'm trying to contact you again after all this time, but if you give the chance, I'd like to explain it to you in person.  
-Lee Jihoon**

With shaking hands, he hits send. Jihoon stands up, turning away from where his phone lies on his bed. He walks to the kitchen, planning on making himself instant ramen and eating until he explodes. As he turns the stove on, there's a sound from his bedroom. His phone buzzes.

**[1 New Message]**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this ending isn't much better, is it?  
> I wonder if it was Soonyoung answering him? Probably it was a "you've used all your data for this month" message. Or a classic, "your storage is full." Love those. 
> 
> Hehe drop me a comment


End file.
